A Secret Reveals
by bbluu5
Summary: After school exams, Junko holds a celebration and everyone is excited, especially Chihiro, Mondo, and Kiyotaka. When Chihiro and Mondo go to the party, an important secret about Chihiro is revealed. ChiMondo pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever.. I'm a bit nervous so please go easy on me. Anyways, the pairing is ChiMondo. Don't like? Don't read**.

Today was an exciting day for the students at Hope's Peak Academy. After a week of taking the final exams, the results were finally out! Many students decided to throw a party in their dorms, but the biggest one yet was the celebration that Junko Enoshima was hosting. Of course, when a popular hot model invites you to her party, it's hard to say no! Everyone was talking about it throughout the day.

"I've never been to a big party before!" Aoi Asahina exclaimed to her friend Sakura Oogami, "It's going to be super exciting! Do you think they'll have donuts?" Sakura nodded in agreement and as a response to her question.

"Parties in general aren't exactly my thing.." responded the Queen of Liars, Celestia Ludenburg. "But if that's where everyone is going to be, I might as well show up too."

There was a small group of students in particular who were thrilled about doing well. As soon as the gang leader Mondo Oowada saw that he did pretty decent on the exams, he ran down the hall in excitement. He turned the corner and saw one of his closest friends, the little programmer Chihiro Fujisaki, walking alone down the hall.

"HEY FUJISAKI!" Mondo yelled, dashing towards the small boy and pausing to pick him up. Chihiro squealed as his large friend lifted him up from his waist. "I'm in a particularly good mood today, how about I give you a ride?" Chihiro nodded and with that, Mondo allowed him to climb onto his back. The programmer wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck as Mondo held his legs and began running once again down the hall.

"Where's Kiyotaka kun?" Chihiro asked his friend as they ran. Before Mondo could answer, they both heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"It's against school rules to run in the halls!" the two boys turned to see their best friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru standing with his arms crossed.

Chihiro giggled, "Oh come on, Kiyotaka, the exams are done! Let's have fun!"

"Yeah man," Mondo added. "Loosen up!"

Kiyotaka sighed before smiling at his friends. "Very well. I'll let this one go, but just because of the occasion." And with that, he grabbed little Chihiro's hand and the three headed towards the pool. Before entering the pool, Mondo set Chihiro down then turned to Kiyotaka.

"I challenge you to a swim race!" Mondo grinned.

"And I accept!" replied the dark haired boy

The two quickly stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the pool before Chihiro protested on their competition. After several rounds of swimming, it was clear that they both swam with equal speed, making it a tie. Once back on the same side of the pool were Chihiro was standing, Mondo looked up at Chihiro.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" he asked him before quickly adding "I-I mean.. assuming that you have your undergarments on."

Fearing about revealing his secret as a boy, Chihiro shook his head and smiled at Mondo. "I don't know how to swim, sorry."

Kiyotaka nodded in understanding and Mondo shrugged then opened his mouth to say something before a group of girls walked in. Sayaka Maizono, Aoi, Sakura, and Junko stopped their chatting as soon as they saw the boys.

"Chihiro!" Sayaka called, "We were looking for you! We wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming with us, but it seems.."

Junko quickly interrupted the singer. "That those boys beat us to it!" she smirked and made a kissy face towards them. Chihiro blushed while Mondo and Kiyotaka rolled their eyes at the model. Junko snickered and turned to her friends. "Let's head to the spa instead since this pool is occupied."

Mondo shook his head, replying "No, you girls can swim. We're getting outta here anyways." and with that, Mondo got out of the pool along with Kiyotaka. When they left the room, Kiyotaka shook his head and sighed

"What was that all about?" he asked while slightly turning his head towards the smallest of the three. Chihiro shrugged, but didn't say anything. Ever since a specific sleepover with the girls where they asked him about his feelings for Mondo, they wouldn't let go about it. Especially Junko. The small boy sighed, trying to hide his small blush.

Trying to change the subject, Chihiro asked the two, "I heard that Junko is going to hold a party tonight… are you two going?"

Kiyotaka shook his head, "I'd rather study in my dorm than waste my energy by fooling around. Besides, I bet Junko is going to try to sneak alcohol into the drinks and that is against school rules!"

Mondo chuckled softly before answering. "Well, that just leaves you and me, Chihiro. I'll go to the party if you do." When he said that, Mondo sent towards the programmer a playful wink.

Chihiro giggled and nodded, "Of course I'll go!"

"I don't recommend it Chihiro!" Kiyotaka quickly said. "A little girl like you should avoid such wild parties."

Mondo lightly punched his friend's arm. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours passed by and Chihiro was in his dorm. Standing in front of a mirror, he examined his outfit for the night. After an hour of deciding, the boy chose to wear a green dress that went down to his knees. It ruffles and the dress itself was slightly puffy. There were no sleeves, just thin straps and maybe it was a bit too revealing but Chihiro didn't mind. He didn't have much to reveal anyways. He wore his usual stockings and shoes to go along with the dress, and he didn't do anything fancy for his hair. Chihiro sighed as he looked at his face.

The programmer also decided to put on makeup, just for the fun of it. But by looking closely, you can tell that he wasn't very good at it. The mascara was a bit messy around his eyelashes, and the eyeshadow was barely noticeable but messy as well. The only thing about makeup that he knew how to put on well was lip gloss. He didn't mind the sweet smell of strawberry when he put it on, in fact he liked it. Just as Chihiro was looking at his clock, there was a knock on the door. The boy quickly opened it to see his friend on the other side.

Mondo smiled sweetly at him. "Hey" he said. "You ready?"

Chihiro smiled back and nodded, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it, for he knew that he could trust everyone in the school. Besides, he didn't have anything valuable for others to take. Chihiro took a brief moment to look at what Mondo decided to wear. Well, Mondo still wore the same coat as always, but he wore a some what nicer shirt and pants. The two walked down the empty hall towards the gymnasium. Junko knew that her party was going to be a huge celebration, so she asked the principal for the party to be held in the gym, in which the principal agreed.

When Mondo and Chihiro walked into the dark gym, the programmer gasped to see so many people dancing. He gripped his hand around Mondo's sleeve, afraid to lose him in the crowd.

"Geez!" Mondo shouted through the loud music, "There's a lot of people!"

Chihiro shouted back, "Let's go to a quieter place!"

They made their way across the sea of students to one corner of the gym. It was still loud, but quiet enough for Mondo and Chihiro to talk to each other without yelling. Chihiro sighed and leaned against the cool wall.

The biker looked at him before saying, "You look…. beautiful tonight." He blushed and glanced away.

Chihiro blushed darkly by the comment. "Thank you."

After a moment of awkward silence, Mondo spoke. "Would you like anything to drink? There's fruit punch.. I think."

The smallest of the two nodded. "I'll stay here." and with that, Mondo left to get them drinks. When he got to the table he noticed his friend Leon in the shadows with Sayaka, and the two were getting awfully close to eachother. Mondo rolled his eyes and poured the pink liquid from the giant bowl into two cups.

"Hey, Oowada! What's up, man?" Mondo turned to see Yasuhiro Hagakure who stood behind him.

"Oh.. hey!" Mondo grinned, giving his friend a highfive. "You decided to come too?"

Yasuhiro nodded, "Well yeah! I mean, who wouldn't want to miss a party like this! Anyways, I was kinda surprised to see you here. Do you have a date?"

Mondo gestured his head towards Chihiro, who was slightly dancing to the pounding music.

The shaman smirked and nodded in approval, "Niiice man, I didn't know you were into her. Her being a computer geek and all." He then turned and waved at a group of girls before saying, "Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. Peace!" he then walked away.

Mondo blushed and waved goodbye towards Yasuhiro then walked back to Chihiro. He stopped a few feet away to admire the programmer who rarely went to parties but there he was, twirling around and dancing. Chihiro finally saw Mondo and waved, stopping his dance. Mondo smiled and gave Chihiro a cup.

"Here ya go! I'm not sure what this stuff is, but hopefully its good!" Mondo laughed and took a long drink from his cup.

Chihiro, seeing how bold Mondo was for drinking that much of the mysterious drink, did the same but quickly found himself hiccuping. "Mondo kun.. I think this drink has alcohol" he said. Honestly, the boy never drank alcohol before. He didn't know what the taste was, but now he knew.

Mondo, on the other hand, looked at Chihiro worriedly as soon as he realized that it was alcohol. "Hey, are you alright? Is this your first time drinking booze?" but Chihiro responded him with a smile and thumbs up.

"Could you- *hic* get me more?" Chihiro asked, holding up his cup towards Mondo.

After a few more drinks, the two boys were partially drunk. Chihiro heard a familiar song and grinned, grabbing the larger man's hand. "Come- *hic* on Mondo kun! Let's dance!"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked towards the crowd of dancing students and joined them. Mondo awkwardly looked around, trying to quickly pick up some dance moves from the other guys. Chihiro shyly placed Mondo's hands on his waist and started slightly swaying back and forth. After a while, the two were in sync with each other and the music, and they both were enjoying it. Suddenly Mondo leaned closer to Chihiro before he realized what was going to happen. The biker placed his lips on the boy's, and Chihiro's heart was pounding quickly against his chest.

The music stopped quickly and there was a loud voice speaking on the microphone.

"Aww what do we have here?" an obnoxious voice rang through the gym, and Chihiro pulled away from the kiss to see who was talking. Blood drained from his face when he saw that there was a spotlight on him and Mondo, and the person on the stage speaking was Junko.

She smirked as she saw how horrified the boy was and continued, "Let's give an applause to the school's lovebirds!" she giggled and everyone was staring at the boys who were blushing in embarrassment.

Chihiro turned to Mondo and whispered weakly, "L-let's go.. please."

Mondo understood and grabbed the smaller one's hand before quickly bolting out of the door. Once in the hallway and away from the gym, Chihiro leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. _Don't cry. Don't cry over something stupid like this! _he thought.

"Hey.. you okay?" Mondo placed his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. The boy looked up at him and shook his head no.

"I-I can't.. believe that Junko would do something like this!" Chihiro quietly spoke. He then hugged Mondo who hugged him back.

"Junko can be obnoxious when she wants to be.." Mondo trailed off. "Uh.. do you want to see Kiyotaka?"

Chihiro shook his head,"He's probably sleeping right now."

The two stood in silence for a while, both warm in each other's arms. Chihiro blushed and smiled to himself when he thought about their kiss in the gym. _His lips were so soft. _Mondo looked down at the programmer and chuckled.

"You look cute when you blush."

"I.. I do?" Chihiro blinked.

"Yeah.." Mondo leaned in and kissed Chihiro, this time slightly more passionate. The small boy closed his eyes but quickly opened them in surprise when Mondo entered his tongue into his mouth. Chihiro slightly tensed but Mondo held his hands and intertwined their fingers which made the programmer relax. With their bodies pressed up against each other, Chihiro felt Mondo's chest against his. The biker traveled his lips to Chihiro's neck as the small boy whimpered. He's never had this feeling before, the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach and the pounding of his heart. Chihiro was actually enjoying Mondo's kisses, knowing how wrong it was, he didn't want it to stop.

"M-mondo kun.." the programmer managed to whisper, trying to snap out of the pleasure. The larger man paused to look at his face.

"S-sorry, I just got carried away.. I thought you were enjoying it."

"I did.. it's just that.." Chihiro bit down on his lip. _Should I tell him? I've worked so hard to keep this secret.. but if I don't tell him, he'll find out in the worst possible way. _"I'm a boy."

* * *

**Sorry for this cliffhanger, I'll start working on the next chapter, but don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to write! I wasn't getting much feedback on the story so I wasn't so sure if it was good enough. Oh well!**

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think. Mondo froze, slightly pulling his hands away. "What?" he spoke, not sure if Chihiro was being serious. "Yeah right, come on. Don't joke like that.." He then frowned when the small boy didn't smile. _Crap. This isn't a joke. That means.. she's a he! _The two stood in silence, each in their own thoughts. Chihiro was worried on how the biker would react, they were both kissing not too long ago.

The small boy looked up at Mondo, who showed unsureness on his face. Finally, Chihiro spoke, "Let's go to my dorm, I-I'll explain everything there.." As they silently walked into Chihiro's room, he closed the door and sat on his bed before beginning to talk. "W-when I was just a little boy, everyone would tease me about how feminine I was, how I enjoyed playing with stuffed toys instead of monster trucks, how I'd rather be sitting in the grass then playing football. Boys would push me around," Chihiro paused when he felt a tear escape from his eye and quickly wiped it away. "And they would always call me a girl. I was never good at sports, I was never good at being rough, I wasn't good enough and strong enough to be a boy. So I decided to dress as a girl. Finally, when I did, the teasing stopped. I'm sorry Mondo. I'm s-sorry you had to find out this way, I never thought this was going to turn out so troubling. I won't be upset if you hate me, it just means that I need to face myself and man up I guess."

Mondo stood awkwardly by the door. He was angry at his friend for not telling him something so important, yet he wanted to wrap his arms around Chihiro and comfort him. The biker slowly walked towards him and sat down on the bed. "Hate you? How can I hate you? Look, kid.. you're one of my closest friends. I get why you couldn't tell me or Kiyotaka, and I promise I'll keep your secret safe."

_Keep my secret safe? _Chihiro turned and hugged Mondo tightly in relief. He was happy to hear those words, and he trusted his friend with all of his heart. "Thank you, Mondo kun."

Mondo was slightly surprised by the hug, and although he was sad that he knew the truth about Chihiro's secret, he was willing to keep his mouth shut. "Well.." he started as he stood up. "Guess I should get going. Er.. good.. goodnight." And with that, the biker left. Chihiro stared for a minute at the door, replaying all that happened this night in his head.

As he tiredly pulled off his dress, he noticed something small on the floor by the bed. The boy picked it up and to his surprise, it was silver necklace that had a heart shaped pendant. "Hm.. I've never seen this before." _Could it possibly be Mondo's? _Chihiro placed it on his desk. Tomorrow he'll give it back to his friend, it's too late now. The programmer yawned loudly and quickly brushed his teeth before crawling into bed.

The next day was a mess. Students came to class very tired, and many were yawning, including Chihiro. Algebra wasn't his favorite class, but the boy scolded himself for almost falling asleep. _Maybe it was best if I didn't go to Junko's party after all.._ he thought. Once the bell rang for the end of class, Chihiro collected his books and started heading towards the boy's locker room. Without being seen, of course. The programmer was determined to return the necklace that Mondo left behind in his locker, and Chihiro knew that the teen was in P.E. class. _Okay, I gotta do this quickly! _He tiptoed into the large smelly room and made his way towards the back. He knew exactly where Mondo's locker was, it was the dirtiest one. It had dark rust stains on the locker door, and sweaty socks poking out from in between the slots.

Just as the small boy managed to slip the necklace into the unlocked locker, he heard loud voices from outside the door. "Oh no!" he whispered to himself, and starting pushing himself into a large empty locker in the back corner of the room. With his back against the back of the locker, Chihiro was able to see through the slots on the door. _Please leave! Please turn around and leave! _He watched as a group of sweaty boys charged in, and he found Mondo who already made his way to his locker. The large teen was tugging off his shirt, failing to notice the chain of the necklace dangling from the locker.

Leon, who already changed out of his P.E. uniform, asked loudly towards the boys, "So, how about that party last night?" A loud roar of cheers came from everyone, except Mondo, who avoided eye contact with the rest.

"Man, it was awesome!" Chihiro heard Makoto say.

"What I really want to know is, how did it go with that programmer girl? I heard that you two were together. Tell, me. Is she shy in bed?" Leon asked. Chihiro nearly squeaked in surprise. He peeked closer through the slots to get a good view of Mondo and Leon. _Why did he have to ask those questions?! _The small boy knew that they were all focusing on Mondo, who was silent for a moment.

Mondo froze as soon as he heard Leon's questions, a rush of emotions swirling in his chest. Last night was so confusing, he discovered something that made him sad and angry. The thought of kissing another boy made him shiver. The girl he loved was actually a boy! How can he deal with something like this?! Without thinking, the biker clenched his fist. "T-that kid… so pathetic. It's sad really, how he hides behind a girl's skirt like a coward."

The room grew silent, and the words hit Chihiro's ears. _P-pathetic? _That was it. The small boy flew open the door, receiving many shouts of confusion in response. Tears blurring his vision, Chihiro tried to run towards the door, but he bumped into a familiar body. Chihiro looked up and locked eyes with the biker for a moment. Mondo's eyes were filled with shock and regret while Chihiro's were full of hurt and betrayal.

"Chi-" Mondo started, but the small boy pushed past him into the hall and out of the school doors. Even when he heard the voice of the teen he trusted, he didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Admin here! First of all, sorry for not updating for like, sooooo long. I just had no motivation and almost no time. But, then some of you guys commented, and that actually was what motivated me to type and continue the story. :3 So here we go!**

_Great. Just great. I was in a horrible mood because of last night, and I just had to open my stupid mouth! Crap, I pretty much just told the guys that Chihiro is boy. Crap, crap, crap! _ As Mondo drove around the school area on his motorcycle, he just hated himself more and more. After the programmer bursted out of the school, several students in the hallway watched in confusion. They then started whispering when Mondo followed behind before turning to them to give them an icy glare. _I really screwed up. _

Hope's Peak Academy had a large golf course for the golf club, and next to it, a park for students to walk around in. Thankfully there were many trees, for they provided little Chihiro protection from the world. He leaned against a large tree and took deep breaths as he tried to wipe his tears away. If anyone saw him now, they'd see how much of a mess he was. The boy had tears pouring down his cheeks and snot streaming from his nose. "W-why is everyone s-so.. cruel?!" He asked to no one in specific. It was only when he heard the motor sound that he frantically wiped his face.

"CHIHIRO! Chihiro, where are you?!" He heard the voice, but refused to answer. Chihiro wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes, hoping the motor and the voice went away. But they didn't. Instead, he heard the voice come closer and closer, until finally it was behind him.

"Chihiro." Mondo's voice was soft, but full of concern.

Chihiro didn't answer. Instead, he wiped away one last tear and turned his head aside.

Mondo's heart nearly shattered as he realized that the boy was crying. _It's because of me. _The biker suddenly dropped to his knees. "Chihiro.. I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. Like, at all. Maybe if you gave me another chance and-"

"A-another chance?!" The small boy's voice trembled. "I trusted you! I told you my secret that I've been trying to hide for so long, and you just blurt it out in front of those guys!" He looked directly at Mondo's eyes, his heart full of hurt and betrayal. "I trusted you because you were my friend.. but you called me p-pathetic!" He raised his hand as if to slap the other teen's face, but then dropped it as more tears poured down his already wet cheeks.

Mondo, however, was speechless. There was his best friend, crying because of his foolishness. Before thinking twice, the biker wrapped his arms around Chihiro and pulled him against his larger body.

"God, I'm so fucking sorry. I really hurt you and I hate myself for it! I never wanted to make you cry, I-I just wasn't thinking." _Idiot. You never think. That's why you're in this mess in the first place. _

Chihiro grew silent for a minute, his crying stopped, as he froze by the warmth of his friend's body. Oh how he'd miss Mondo's warmth. It's almost as if he could close his eyes and…

No!

_I'm supposed to be angry at him! Why am I submitting to him so soon? _The programmer pushed away and looked at the other. "Mondo, how can I trust that y-you won't slip up again? What is there to hide now that everyone will know? How am I to avoid the teasing?"

The biker thought silently to himself before answering. "Then, I'll protect you from those people." _Am I sure I'm wanting to do this? Is this kid worth it? _He looked at the boy in front of him who was busy wiping away his tears. He really did look like a mess.. _Oh yeah. He's worth it._

Kiyotaka flipped the page of his biology textbook before he heard a group of people, consisting of Leon, Junko, Celestia, Mukuro, and Makoto, talking softly to each other ahead of him. _It's against school rules to talk in the library._ He sighed in annoyance and stood up, ready to lecture the students. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard them mention Chihiro's and Mondo's names.

He heard bits of what Leon was saying to the group, "Yeah.. just bursted out from one of the lockers… Chihiro is a boy.."

What.

_Chihiro is a… male? _The hall monitor tried to listen to whatever else they said.

"Yeah, and Mondo… chased after him.."

Kiyotaka quickly collected his notes and textbook and swiftly walked out of the library. He needed to hear this himself. He didn't like rumors because they were mostly filled with lies. He _needed _to talk to his friends and end that silly nonsense. _After all, she can't possible be a male. And I'm sure my brother isn't in this mess either. _After walking past several doors in the dormitory hallway, he stopped in front of Mondo's.

The biker and programmer were talking quietly to each other when they heard the knock on the door. "Hang on," Mondo spoke, "I'll get it."

As he opened the door, he saw first the black combat boots and sighed in relief. "Dude, it's just you." He grinned softly at his friend.

As the teen walked into the room, he looked first at little Chihiro then at Mondo before speaking. "There are some rumors going around. These fools at the library claimed that you, Chihiro, are a male. Absurd, isn't it?" he chuckled softly but frowned when his friends grew silent. A grim look was placed upon the small boy and Mondo.

"It's true." Mondo mumbled quietly.


End file.
